


Broken Insomnia

by CaptainM00gs



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainM00gs/pseuds/CaptainM00gs
Summary: Peoples pasts are said to haunt them figuratively. Yet some manifest physically.





	Broken Insomnia

[Story Loading]

 

[Completion Rate: 100%]

 

“You guys go ahead. I’ll stay behind. Besides, I gotta catch up on some new mission data. It seems corrupted, quite frankly.”

“You’re terrible at lying, three. We both know that..” came the soft mutter from under the shade, a paled version of four staring blankly at the agent. “You’ve lost your limiter. You’ll be a cheat... a hacker.. something that people will never want to be on the same team as.” He added, voice darkening at each point stated. “Look at what you’ve already done to me? You cant control yourself, you’ll use your power to get unlimited specials and be banned from turf. From ranked. From league. Grizz will avoid employing you,” he continued, taking slow, slumped steps forward as 3 stumbled away, tense.

“No.. no that’s not true! I know how to control myself.. I’ve done it well, there wont be any consequences!” Replied the elder agent, tone slightly higher from his everlasting nerves. “W... what does it matter anyways, huh! I mean, my limiter has been gone for years! I’ll be able to play a normal game of turf, like I could. You’ll see-“

“With what, three? Heard of restless spirits? Cant leave where they were killed? You doomed me. I had a life, a family. I had plans, three” blood began to seep slowly down the dead agent’s cheeks, seemingly sprouting like tears from his eyes. “My future is gone..”

“Stop it.. you’re not real..”

“Oh I am real. And I’m here. My ghost is here because you killed me. Because you cant control yourself!”

“Yes I can! I’ll show you!! I’ll show you all!” Snarled 3 loudly, gaining weird looks from the scrunched up octopus in the snowglobe.

“Finally losing it, hm? Old cuttlefish clearly didnt get the right people. We got into your head and remixed your brains.”

“What...”

“You’re talking to no one!” Octavio jeered, a smug grin on his face. You’re insane, kid. And got half a life span left too. That limiter gave you full life. Getting rid of that, well you’ve gotten rid if half of your life. So good luck...”

 

[Story complete]

 

[closing down]

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly for voice acting purposes, hence the amount of dialogue rather than description.


End file.
